portroitsburghpathfinderfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Thread 2
Story Arc 3 "ERDE: Back to civilization" Story Arc 3 "ERDE: Back to civilization" 1.Much work to do and plenty of time to do it Rekk Sandor wishes the party luck in its future endeavors and heads for his homeland to fill the church in on the happenings in the madrealm via the great rail. The party ventures out of town under lukes behest to find the missing villagers who had formally lived in luke's town. However, on their journey to the source of the strange music that lured the villagers away the party is split when Iii attempts to follow Galerus rope across the bridge. To make matters worse Ariel crosses a bridge failing to pay the clearly marked toll and instead pays with her life. Iii is scooped from the river by a wily elvish druid riding a boar and returns just in time to see the death blow delivered to Ariel. They all flee. The party finds the source of the music and the villagers entranced by it. A villager, transformed into a guitar is killed in the confusion, while another instrument (a harp) is muffled freeing the villagers from its spell and used to enact revenge on the troll who had previously slain Ariel. It was gruesome as fuck. Having buried what was left of Ariel in the forest, Thirsty Iii, Depressed Galeru, and concerned about the forest Kerrys arrived back in town to find the gnolls had set up a farm, the lukes working the mines and lumber mills and begin production on a fixing and expanding the town, and the villagers (who paid the fair and reasonable toll regarding the 10/10 quality of the bridge the needed to cross) are piecing their lives back together and are enthused to see new leadership from their rescuers. (save the guy who was sad that the party killed jeff (troll)). Serving as the towns council with luke as mayor the party gets its priorities straight and immediately starts work stocking the bar. Where are the sprites responsible for the capture of this villages people? Who is the Kerrys Hawkwind and why does their boar smell like that? Will Galeru find the lost eggs? Can Iii just get a fucking drink around here? We could find out maybe next time perhaps, i don't know, im just the guy that rolls the dice... three nat 20s in a row if yall recall. Troll was a badass. 2. Scouting the area. Iii Kerrys and Galeru set out into the forests south luketown to explore the near by . Down in the nearby ravine to south the party encounters a mating pair of owlbears who (despite being notoriously untamable predators) quickly warm up to Iii and allow her to hang around their nest. From out of the forest, the party is greeted by a mysterious retired mercenary from the war to the north who is looking for a place to settle down and rest for a while. With the town running smoothly, Kerrys and Iii spend the rest of the week in the forest. While Galeru, like a tornado of spatulas and frying pans, feeds and entertains every traveler that comes through town focusing heavily on winning over the friendship of Hona the retired mercenary. *queue action music* The spirits of the forest stir * cut to; Kerrys furrows his brow* Gnogg sells a hefty pile of wool. *cut to; clunk jr tossing those sweet wool moneys onto the pile* Luke searches for a way to find the Pity's Pride. *cut to; luke sleeping in a haycart* Galeru does it all and lays it on thick *cut to; Hona trys to eat while galeru, looming over her, performs a juggling act with cupcakes, massive dragon toothed smile* Iii comes back into town at the end of the week and sends a letter off via the new carrier pigeons a traveler sold to luke. *cut to; that* *singular cricket chirp* Some things happen and other things don't! NEXT TIME ON PATHFINDER 3. The plot thickens The party keeps the town running smoothly and sets out to help kerrys search the forest for signs of the wicked sprites that had previously dominated and killed most of the population of the village now known as "Luketown". After a fight with some diseased pixies a servant of Matravesh appears and is disturbed by the incursion of humanoids in the woods. It becomes apparent that a magic plague is affecting the denizens of this forest and for whatever reason the goddess of this land, Matravesh the flowing river is unable to help with this problem. Iii - Successfully worms her way into a nest of Owlbears. While they wont be tamed or controlled, they appear to have a profound love for their new best rat friend. Considering her a part of their family unit. They allow Iii to groom them, rotate the eggs, and food is shared between all parties. It is clear that these owlbears would likely defend Iii to the death should the occasion arise. The eggs look like they will be hatching soon. Floating on a transport barge upriver from Hago a small ratfolk rogue is thoroughly checking his supplies and going over his maps for his journey to luketown. Kerrys - Through his zeal in protecting the forest he stumbles into a magic plague situation infecting the inhabitants of the forest. During the party's fight with a group of possessed fairies Trampletusk becomes infected and is fighting off the disease through sheer strength of will. Kerrys searches for a cure, hoping to find a source of healing waters blessed by the goddess Matravesh. Hona - Taking time to hona her skills (zing!) she orchestrates the construction of a training camp with the help of a few villagers and demonstrates her talents as a woman at arms showing off the quickdraw feat she totally knows: ☀http://www.d20pfsrd.com/feats/combat-feats/quick-draw-combat---final Galeru - Sitting in lukes office, Galeru stares at a small red dot on his map... "lor Prison" he mumbles. Luke suggests finding someone who might know about the prison or the area around it. Luke snaps out of a long drooling stare; "It might be hard to find someone who knows about that place, i've heard that all types of people... even the cool ones are locked up in that shithole and i've never heard of anyone whos left the place, those gradore guys are real asshats, white ppl amirite?" Gnogg- Having spent a few days making sure the workers got ore through the smelters as fast as possible to make the weeks upkeep Gnogg wanders off for a few days and returns at the weeks end with a second large sack of items and a small blue skinned humanoid creature. He hands out a few things to some villagers, some cookware delivered to one of the houses, some handtools to Trellix Rin at the blacksmiths shop, walks up to a humonculuke and puts a hat on the poor fellas slightly miss-shaped head, the luke smiles and goes about his business. He stops by the pigeon cage ties a note to one of the birds and sets it free. It begins flying towards ahnk-morpok. Walking towards the bank he sees luke, "Luke bloop, bloop luke" The blue creature eagerly shakes lukes hand and the three head inside. A few minutes later clunk Jr walks out front stands next to the door arms crossed. After an hour or so the door opens and through a cloud of smoke the three emerge into the street laughing "haha, you're alrite bloops! have a good time in there." luke says heading towards his office. Gnogg gives bloop a nod and heads off across the bridge and leaves a few flowers at Ariels grave before walking back to the farm his sack of whatzits swinging to and fro. Bloop- goes back into the bank, the lights are seen on all night as the clink of money being counted and stacked continues into the morning hours. The threat of attack on the village drops significantly. (This isnt dues ex machina btw, this was totally rolled for successfully by our buddy Gnogg; 26 perception found a banker in ahnk-shorough, nat 20 diplomacy hired him. (I'm killin it with the 20s lately (literally in some cases (sorry Ariel)))). Luke- Galeru spends a little time throughout the week watching luke in hopes of seeing how the humonculus summoning happens. All week luke is seen puttering about town, sleeping in strange places, and smoking pot. On the morning of the seventh day luke lets out a stupidly audible sigh heard across most of the village and finally heads into the shrine. However, before galeru can reach the door to peer in, a flash of dark light and a puff of smoke flap the leather curtains open and luke emerges riding on the back of a fresh humonculuke who is straining under lukes weight to carry him. Galeru squints and grumbles as luke rides off back to his house. Galeru grinds his teeth and grumbles "1 week... budga budga rasmfrackin" defeated he stomps back to the inn to start breakfast. Many villagers and Gnolls gain experience and become adept at their current tasks, increasing the towns output of most goods and services. fucks up with that forest? owlbear family! eggs in prison!? 1337. Fighting. Skills. Sitting in a field, nice sunny day, the sounds of the leaves blowing in the wind and the chirp of little birds. Luke: "W-w-w-what the fuck, where does the sun even go at night?" Gnogg: "Probably into a hole to be polished, its where id take it given the chance." MORE THINGS DONT HAPPEN WHILE OTHER ADDITIONAL AND UNRELATED THINGS DO! NEXT TIME ON PATHFINDER! 4. Over here and returning repeatedly, a dragons tail. Just before sunrise, Galeru picks up the days food order for the inn, selecting only the choices select veggies to compliment the inns menu. He drops off the crates and heads out to get to know the town and the people that live there a little better. Galeru learns that the villagers of the town are refugees escaped from Gradore lead through the woods by the old, now deceased village elder. Over the coarse of a few years villagers slowly disappeared, and buildings would seemingly randomly crumble and decay. He learned that the Gradore family subjugates its people and keeps them in line through propaganda and fear. Citizens turn on each other and report suspicious activity to the government. The upper class and military are kept well fed and cared for while the lower castes are forced to obey, serve, and be grateful for what little they are given; as well as other small details about the country and its citizens. He tries his hand at the humonculus spell but Lukes vague description leaves him with a bowl of bloody mush. He learns of the capture of the great rail and the blockades, the watchtower to the northeast is somehow able to shine upon trespassers even during the day, and even a few details about the ongoing war between the red dragonflight from the west and the military standoff with the Order of the Dawnflower to the east. He feeds pancakes to one and all and the town is filed with merriment. Some of the villagers suggest various paths to try to free the stolen eggs, ship, and Fleeble. Some suggest diplomacy in appealing to the Order to negotiate a prisoner trade, while others suggest sneaking or even crashing into the prison. He learns many details about the countryside of the continent outside of his small village of Kintore including: Evidence of a great war and subsequent apocalyptic event wherein the great city of cleft hall was brought to its knees by some sort of weapon that blighted the land, and a massive explosion that created the crater in which the city of Ahnk-morpok resides. He learns that the village of Sed Junction may have machinery capable of riding on the Great Rail, and beyond it lay a Dwarven stronghold port known as Dynatide. In the late afternoon he tours the countryside and finds Gnogg out near a collapsed coal mine, and the remnants of an old camp designed for hunting and gathering. The pair spend some time foraging in the wilds, where Galeru finds some food items, a clay pot, and a broken bow (later reforged and repaired with the help of the gnolls). All in all it was a productive and educational day for Galeru, the villagers have really warmed up to the idea of a dragon hanging around town. Especially one so ridiculously friendly as Galeru. At the end of a long week of travelers passing through, buildings being constructed, and repairs being made. A caravan rolls into town bearing the symbol of Sarenrae. A Cleric in fancy robes proceeds to the village square and in a magically enhanced voice heard for miles around reads a proclamation: Refugees of Gradore, due to Ahnk-Morpoks non-involvement in the war but by grace of best practices, through neutral ally treaty 37B section 4 subsection D this village and its surrounding area are hereby under the protection of and have become the rightful property of The Order of the Dawnflower. By decree of Lady Auspicia Sandor queen of the order, the land and its villagers will be reinforced and secured from harm should the forest be broken by Gradore or show any sign of potential invasion by our common enemy. A temple in praise of the Godess Sarenrae will be erected and kept in service of the Order as well as the people of this town. Praise be the Everlight, may we bask in the warmth of her eternal flame. The workers head to the future site of the temple and begin unloading their wagon. It is here we will pick up the adventure! Pancakes fly! THINGS will happen! Other things wont. next time, on pathfinder. 5. Doodledeedoo. The party did stuff. There were monster baddies in the woods. They were all gross. The party sploot their ruin upon the cliffside. Some things will happen and other things wont, today, in like, an hour... on pathfinder. 6. Sweet Doorknob Satisfaction Through a series of bad business deals Luke finally arrives back in town with a cart filled with dreams! or doorknobs. it was doorknobs. 5000 gold worth of AWESOME DOORKNOBS. Actually, really crappy doorknobs. "My bad" -Luke as starts installing them all over town. Though, it turns out to not be a total loss. By some miracle the cart is of Gradorian manufacture and has the makings (supplemented by Mrps tailoring) of Gradorian soldier uniforms. Hona and a few of the Dawnflower guard equip the Gradorian armor, toss Galeru in the carts cage, and set out for Gradore. Destination Lor Prison. On the way the party finds a dying pixie and the source of the forests infection, a Necromancer and her lackeys. Contracted by Gradore to destroy the forest and open up the southern front. They dispatch of the necromancer (in Glorious combat) and make camp. Back in town things are peaceful. Too peaceful... Something hat-pin and other thing don't never not unless it doesn't ever isn't! Tomorrow on pathfinder! 7. Minotaurs wanted our sheep, so we punched their balls. also, baby owl bears. Things happen, Things dont, why is existance? next time on pathfinder. OLDER Story Archives: http://portroitsburghpathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/Story_Thread